themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Hidden Places
In the Hidden Places is the seventh song on the album Get Lonely. Lyrics Autumn came around like a drifter to an on-ramp There were wet leaves floating in gutters full of rain Took to walking barefoot around town Melodies from gradeschool kicking in my brain Saw you on the crosstown bus today You were reading a magazine I turned my face away And I shut my eyes tight Dreamed about the flowers that hide from the light On dark hillsides in the hidden places The brakes howled and the bus pulled up near my house And I got off at the corner Pulled my sleeves down over my hands, over my hands And I wished I was someone else And I wished it was warmer And when I got home I thought about you Like a desperate policeman searching for clues And I almost passed out just then And I shut my eyes again Headed for the dark hillsides In the hidden places Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "This is a new song and it's about how sometimes you may find yourself in the city that you moved to from someplace else, wondering if all these people are out to get you, and you've lived there several months now, you have your evidence gathered in notebooks. Notebooks suggest yes, these people have evil on their minds. But every time you confront one of them about it, they look at you like you were crazy." -- 2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-06-09 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-12-31 - Falls Festival - Lorne, Australia *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2017-06-22 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session - New York, NY *2017-06-22 - WFUV Session - New York, NY *2017-09-11 - KDHX Session - St. Louis, MO *2017-10-06 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2018-05-27 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL Videos of this Song *2006-06-09 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2017-06-22 - WFUV Session - New York, NY *2017-06-22 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session - New York, NY Category:Get Lonely songs Category:Video